Two Sisters from Hell
by Princess Equinox
Summary: Kerushi and Zena are sisters with interesting pasts. Upon meeting the Spirit Detective gang, they ask for help. They are searching for their father. Soon after meeting the gang, they hear that the Dark Tournament is making a comeback! How will the sisters react? And what do they do when possible lovers squeeze their ways into the mix? Rated T for language. TouyaXOC JinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, everyone! So, you all seemed to stumble upon this story, thinking, "Wow! A YuYu Hakusho fan fic! This seems interesting! I'm going to read it!"_**

**_Thing is, this is not only my first YuYu Hakusho fan fic, but my first EVER fan fic._**

**_I am quite nervous about what you guys think about it._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUYU HAKUSHO RELATED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!_**

**_(Isn't that sad?)_**

**_It's SHOWTIME!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sisters

Yusuke was in the little place Genkai had left for them when she passed. It had been three years since the tournament deciding who was to be the new demon world ruler. That meant two years since Genkai's passing and one year since Yusuke and Keiko's marriage. Well not quite a year… they had only been together now for seven months, but who cared about the details?

Yusuke was training, or at least trying to occupy his mind with thoughts other than the ones about later. Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were bringing Botan and Yukina up to the little training house so they could go to the beach together. Yusuke was waiting for a mere five minutes before he got antsy.

That was a new personal record.

He had already done the needle balancing torture- Er… training twice now, but he thought he might as well do it a third for kicks. During this time, his mind drifted to his friends.

Koenma finally admitted his liking for Botan to Yusuke, as Botan did the same to Keiko. They swapped information, telling the other what they heard. Soon after, they were together, happy as could be.

Kuwabara still joked with Yukina, and after a year and a half, Yukina finally fell for Kuwabara. They always seemed to be on cloud nine, especially Kuwabara. Yukina still apologized about making him feel this way for so long without her feeling the same.

Yusuke and Keiko, as said above, were finally married and happy together. They had decided to stay in the house Genkai left them. Keiko went to greet everyone at the station, causing Yusuke to become reckless, thus the thinking and training.

The only two who were loners still were Kurama and Hiei. _Okay, Yusuke, focus on Kurama first, _he thought. Kurama was kind-hearted and loving, but could get scary when he or his friends/loved ones were threatened. He could use a nature demon or a nymph. Someone from the plants, not the water.

But Hiei? That was like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles: impossible. _Maybe he could be with-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the bellow of a demon and two energy sources just outside.

He rushed outside, hoping to find something to fight. Instead, he found a demon… being hit by invisible forces. Or at least what he thought were invisible forces.

The first energy he was able to lock on to was a girl standing and jumping from tree to tree. She was a nice height. Close to Touya's height, but a little taller. Yusuke had met him at the Demon Tournament. He was an Ice master and a shinobi to top it all off. _Focus on the girl, not you friend_, Yusuke thought to himself, looking back at the girl. She had black and red hair in a braid down her back and to her butt. She wore an electric blue shirt and shorts with a darker blue skirt over it, black mesh above the shirt, stopping on the neck like a halter and connecting the bottom of the shirt and the skirt/shorts. She had black pouches on her leg that seemed to carry something of some importance. Black toeless sandals adorned her feet. Her eyes were the same blue as her outfit. Yusuke concluded that she looked like a ninja. He looked closer to see she had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major.

He tried to follow the second energy, but couldn't quite zone in on the person. The demon suddenly swung out a fist, and Yusuke heard it connect with someone with a great amount of force. The person slammed into a tree, causing it to crack, but not fall. The person slumped to the ground for a minute and slowly stood again, revealing that it was a girl also.

She was close to her friend's height. Possibly a half a head shorter than Jin, the Wind demon Yusuke had befriended at the Demon Tournament along with Touya. She had black and blue hair that was cut with many layers and ended just where her neck met her back. She wore a purple and black sweatshirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Low-rise blue jeans adorned her hips and black converse were on her feet. Her left arm was bent irregularly and blood dripped slowly from her fingertips. Her right sleeve was torn and coloured crimson with blood. A cut ran from her shoulder to her wrist. Yusuke was surprised to see she could still move. She had many bruises and cuts to go with the major injuries. He shook his head, focusing on the girl again to see her shaking...

Wait... did he see this right?

He looked over again, seeing the girl shaking. When she looked up he saw that she was...

Laughing.

Yusuke blinked to see her slowly straighten more and he heard her laugh clearly, a deep, growl. When her face was finally uncovered, Yusuke saw she had cuts and bruises all over her face, surrounding a bright neon purple eye. He shuddered. Her eye was full of fury and absolute joy.

Then he heard something absolutely incredible: The short haired girl began to talk.

"Is that all, you little sonofabitch?" She began to laugh harder at the demon's increasing anger. "That was absolutely PATHETIC! I think I'm going to show you the true meaning of power." The girl smirked, getting ready to charge him when her friend jumped in front of her, beginning to speak.

"Zena, calm down. Let me take care of this guy while you rest your arm… well… I guess I should now say ARMS." The long haired girl sighed, shaking her head at the other girl, Zena.

Zena spoke up. "What? And let you have all the fun? I don't think so!" She tried to push the other girl out of the way, but she didn't budge.

"Imouto," she began. "Please. I'm worried about you and your constant fighting. Must you always do this? Can't you leave it to me?"

_So these two are sisters, _Yusuke thought. _That explains the black in both their hair and the same facial structure._

"Kerushi, I'm sorry but…" Zena quickly stepped to the other girl's right and tripped her. She charged for the demon, yelling behind her, "BUT I'M JUST SO VIOLENT! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!"

(Note: I do not own that song or the artists or anything… I hope you all got the joke :3)

Zena gave a deep growl of laughter as she charged the demon. She seemed slow, sluggish, probably from blood loss and exhaustion. The demon could tell this too, and gave a smirk as he drew back his fist for another strike.

Yusuke took a step forward, thinking, _She's going to get herself killed! I've got to warn her or help or SOMETHING!_

He was about to scream for her to move when she suddenly disappeared: body, spirit energy, everything. He looked over to her sister, Kerushi, to see she wasn't shocked by this, only amused. She had a look on her face… one that seemed to say, "_The oaf actually fell for it._"

He swung back to look at the demon, confused by Zena's disappearance too, when Yusuke saw a shadow behind the demon. The shadow was his, cast from the sunlight. So _why_ was he focused on it so intently?

He got his answer in a mere second, when Zena came out of the ground – no, the _shadow_ – behind the demon. He seemed to sense that something was off, as he turned to see behind him.

Zena smirked, cocking back a fist. It seemed to glow with such a great amount of energy; Yusuke had to look away so he wouldn't be blinded. He heard a feminine voice yell out, "TAKE THIS, COCK-FAG! SPIRIT COMBAT!"

Yusuke looked up to see the demon being thrashed around, getting hit by fists, feet, elbows, and knees, all packed with incredible amounts of spirit energy. Zena stopped to jump in the air, and bring down her right leg with a great amount of force on the demon's skull.

Yusuke was pretty sure he could hear the demon's skull give way to the powerful blow.

The demon crashed to the ground in a puddle of blood, Zena landing softly next to it. As she stood, she swayed slightly as her eyes fluttered shut. Kerushi yelled her sister's name, but she was too far away, and was too drained of energy to move quickly to her fainted sister's side.

Acting on impulse, Yusuke leaped forward to catch the girl and set her on the ground gently. He was about to stand up when he turned to feel a cold dagger pressed against his throat. He moved his eyes to see Kerushi glaring at him with such intensity, it made Yusuke shudder.

He was surprised at the fact that he didn't turn to stone.

* * *

Kerushi Teraki stared down the man who was touching her sister. Who was he? Why was he here? How _long_ was he here before he decided to "help"? Why didn't he decide to help earlier when her sister could have used it?

With all of this going through her mind, along with a great amount of ways to torture him for not helping earlier, she merely spat out, "Get away from my sister. NOW."

The man stood and raised his hands as if she would arrest him. She walked around to face the man. He had chocolate brown eyes and black hair. He stood tall and proud. He wore what seemed like a training outfit mixed with a normal day outfit: a loose-fitted white tank tucked into jeans, and barefoot. His hair was gelled and even though he was being held at knife point, he seemed relaxed.

_He's quite attractive_, Kerushi thought. Just as a precaution, she glanced at his left hand. Sure enough, there, glittering on his left hand ring finger was a gold band, signaling that he was taken. She sighed inwardly. _Oh well_, she thought, _it was a long shot anyways_.

She aimed her eyes back on the man. "Who are you? And how long were you standing there, not helping out?" she said. "And don't give me that _'What are you talking about? I didn't see anything' _bullshit. From the way you rushed to catch my sister, you must have been right around that corner, hidden by a tree." Her eyes sharpened more, cause the man to shudder.

He cleared his throat to start answering her questions, when they heard the demon shift.

_How is that thing still_ alive? Kerushi thought. The demon charged them, blood spilling from many wounds. Kerushi and the man jumped out of the way in different directions, Kerushi to the left, the man to the right.

When she stood, she saw the demon looking at her sister with eyes filled with absolute rage. She looked for the man, seeing he was leaning against a tree. _He must have hit the tree,_ Kerushi thought, rushing to help him up. She stood up the man and heard him grunt in pain. She looked at him, but must have just bruised his back. Kerushi was about to ask if he was alright when he began to talk.

"I'm fine. Keiko's slaps pack more of a punch than that," he said. He spit on the ground, continuing to talk. "Okay, for one, the name is Urameshi Yusuke. Two, from what it looked like when I stumbled upon you guys fighting the demon, it seemed you guys would be fine." He paused, then added, "And I think that demon is about to get its revenge on your sister."

Kerushi looked at the man, Yusuke, with confusion until he pointed over to where the demon was standing over her sister. She widened her eye in terror, screaming for her sister to wake up and move the hell out of there, but she knew it was useless. Her sister was out cold from both blood loss and fatigue. She sprinted to the demon, Yusuke by her side, but they were too late.

The demon extended a sharp claw and stabbed it into Zena's right side. Blood spewed from the new wound and quickly became a puddle around her.

She didn't even twitch.

Kerushi's eyes became filled with fire and rage. She popped open one of the scroll compartments on her leg and slipped out the scroll. She jumped into the air, biting her thumb, letting a bead of blood form on her finger. Flinging the scroll open, she drew a line of blood down the length of it. She snapped it shut and caught it between her hands, beginning to chant the scrolls needed activation spell.

"SPIRIT ACID! POWER LEVEL III!" She launched the scroll at the demon, and as soon as contact was made, the demon's face began to melt and bubble. Unfortunately, the demon was only blinded. He swung his arm blindly, managing to hit Kerushi in the stomach and send her flying. She was caught by Yusuke, who set her down gently before aiming a finger at the demon.

_What is he going to do? _Kerushi thought upon seeing him point a finger gun at the demon. _Make him laugh to death?_

Yusuke grinned. He yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!" A shot of spirit energy raced down his arm and out his pointer finger, hitting the demon square in the chest and sailing straight through its stomach. The demon collapsed, finally dead, as Kerushi looked up to Yusuke in awe.

"W-What was that..?" she stuttered as Yusuke turned to help her up. She had fallen back upon seeing the Spirit Gun.

He gave a goofy grin, saying, "See? I can help!" His smile disappeared as he turned to Zena, lying in a puddle of crimson. He slid to her side, pressing his hands to her side, trying to stop the flow of blood. As Kerushi came over to try and help, she let her mind stray.

_Why didn't I get here faster? If it weren't for my slowness, she wouldn't be in this predicament. I'm pathetic! I-_

Kerushi's thoughts were stopped when she heard Yusuke talking to her. "Hey, you know this isn't your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's the demon or my own for not stepping in sooner," he told her, reaching a hand out to put on her shoulder, but thought twice when he remembered it was covered in blood.

They sat there for a moment, trying to stop the blood from flowing from Zena's wound in an awkward silence until they heard a few voices. Kerushi looked up with wide eyes full of terror when she heard an unfamiliar voice yell out, "URAMESHI! WHERE ARE YOU? WE WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LAGGING BEHIND!"

Kerushi was about to charge whoever was talking when Yusuke started to yell back a reply. "WE'RE BACK HERE! I COULD USE SOME HELP FROM YUKINA TOO!"

She stared at Yusuke, whispering, "What are you? CRAZY? How do I know I can trust these people?"

He smiled, answering back, "Because I can point out Kuwabara's voice from anywhere." He looked back to the hill where the voices were coming from to see six men and four women running towards them. Kerushi started to take a step back, but halted when they were closer. She could tell they were all human... well... a few of them were human. The ones who were human were one male and two females.

The male was incredibly tall with bright orange hair. His eyes were the same brown as Yusuke's, maybe a shade or two darker. He wore a letterman's jacket, jeans, and converse. Though he was tall, Kerushi could tell he was a big teddy bear.

The women who came to stand at Yusuke's side had long brown hair in a fishtail braid and big brown doe eyes. She had on a button up t-shirt and a denim skirt with sandals. When Kerushi looked, she saw a ring on the woman's left hand ring finger.

The final woman was tall and lean, with a slight hourglass figure. She had the same colour scheme as the other woman: brown hair and eyes. She wore a beige tank top, a little vest over it, and jean shorts. On her feet, she had ballet flats. She had a cigarette in her mouth as well, as she stood by the tall man with orange hair.

Yusuke looked over to Kerushi, motioning for her to come closer. When she could be seen by everyone, they all looked at her with big eyes and confused expressions.

"This," Yusuke began, but stopped. He turned to Kerushi, asking, "What was your name again?"

She rolled her eyes, answering, "Teraki Kerushi."

Yusuke cleared his throat, and began again. "This is Kerushi. While I was waiting for you guys to come back, her and her sister-" he stopped to point and Zena, and then continued, "-were attacked by a demon. They fought hard, but she was injured." Yusuke turned to a young woman with turquoise hair and red eyes, asking, "Yukina, do you think you can help her?"

The girl, Yukina, stepped forward, and Kerushi felt a chill run through her bones. She shivered.

"Yes, I believe I can help her," Yukina answered, as she took a place next to Zena and started to heal her with her energy. Kerushi stared wide eyed for a minute. When the glow died down, Yukina turned, saying, "She will be fine, but she will have a scar on her stomach and possibly on her right arm."

Kerushi stepped forward. "That's fine," she said. "Just please help my little sister."

Yukina smiled up at her and nodded her head. She turned to the man with orange hair and began to speak. "Kazuma, can you help by carrying her to a spare bedroom?"

Yusuke came forward. "I'll help you, Kuwabara." Yusuke lead Kuwabara through to door to a spare room for Zena. Kerushi sat there, not knowing what to do, when everyone but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina came over to help her.

A cheerful blue haired woman came close and crouched down next to her. Her pink eyes looked to Kerushi with concern. "Are you alright, darling?" she asked quietly, soothingly. "Here, I will tell you who everyone is so you don't need to be afraid." She smiled and began to point to people.

The cheerful blue haired woman was named Botan, and she wore a flowing skirt a tank top. The doe eyed woman was Keiko, Yusuke's wife. The hour glass figured woman was Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister.

A young man with red hair and green eyes came forward to treat her injuries. He wore a white tee and jeans. When she nodded at Botan to continue, she said the man healing her wounds was Kurama. The one in all black with gravity defying hair was Hiei. The tall man with a pacifier and Jr. stamped on his forehead was Koenma. The one who was floating around with bright red hair and water blue eyes was Jin. And finally, the one who looked just like her, like a ninja, was Touya.

When the introductions were done and when Kurama had finished healing all of her wounds, they started a Q and A for her, made up of standard questions: how old was she? where was she from? how did she use her spirit power? She answered all of the questions to the best of her abilities. When Yusuke called them in so they would be more comfortable, they moved to the living room. She sat on the couch and answered more questions until the one she was dreading came into play.

"Why are you and your sister traveling in the first place?" Keiko asked.

Kerushi's blood ran cold. This was the topic she hated the most. Why did it have to be asked? She cleared her throat, saying, "We are looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Our father."

"What is his name?"

Kerushi paused, not wanting to answer. The name she would answer with was the name that always got her and her sister kicked out of places of sanctuary. It was the reason they could never stop to rest, for demons hated that name, and assumed that they were just like the name's bearer.

Yusuke shook her gently out of her thoughts. "Hey, no matter who your father is, we will help you look for him."

Kerushi took a shaky breath. "Alright," she answered. "His name is Sakyo."

* * *

**_Mwahaha :3_**

**_Oh how I love cliff-hangers!_**

**_I am greatly sorry if you guys don't like them, but think about it! Would all your favourite books be the same without them?_**

**_Exactly :3_**

**_So thanks go out to my not-by-blood sister and my boyfriend for showing me this sight in the first place and for encouraging me to write my own fan fic!_**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_*One-hell-of-a-chara*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chara: Hello everyone!_**

**_Zena: What's up, assholes!_**

**_Chara: WHAT THE HELL! How did you get out of my head?!_**

**_Zena: Well, you see, I just that amazing._**

**_Chara: ... This is what I normally act like?_**

**_Kerushi: Yea... pretty much..._**

**_Chara: ... ... ... I'm fucking AWESOME! XD_**

**_*Insert high-five between Zena and Chara*_**

**_*Insert facepalm by Kerushi*_**

**_Chara: Alright, so I guess I should make a disclaimer..._**

**_Zena: I've got this._**

**_Kerushi: Imouto, don't you eve-_**

**_Zena: ONE-HELL-OF-A-CHARA DOES NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO IN ANYWAY, WHICH DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BECAUSE SHE'S SUCH A BADASS!_**

**_Kerushi: ..._**

**_Chara: Thank you._**

**_It's SHOWTIME!_**

**_Zena: HELL YEA, BABY!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Tale of Two, Part 1

All she could see was darkness...

Wait...

Scratch that...

All she could see was darkness for about an hour. After an hour, colour began to dance in front of her eyes.

_Whelp,_ she thought. _Guess I'm not dead yet. Damn._

As the colours danced and swirled before her, she tried to think back to earlier that afternoon, but she couldn't quite remember all the details.

Could she be suffering from amnesia? _Try starting with simple things, _she thought to herself.

_Name: Zena Teraki_

_Age: 19, to be 20 in four months_

_Birthday: October 31, 1993_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: I don't want to remember that one…_

_Eye Colour: Purple_

_Hair Colour: Black/Blue_

_Favourites:_

_ Music Genre: Alternative_

_ Colour: Red_

_ Singer/Musical Group: Panic! at the Disco_

_ Book: Anything fantasy, fictional_

_Mantra: "Take only what you need to survive and to kill."_

As soon as she remembered her mantra, she remembered everything else: the fight, the demon, the mysterious man that helped her.

Unfortunately, as soon as she remembered that, the colours began to swirl faster, creating an image, a memory. A constantly appearing nightmare.

_No,_ she thought. _I don't want to remember this! Please! Make it stop! NO!_

Her eyes snapped open with fear. She was in a cold sweat while breathing quickly. She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't. Bandages covered her from above her breasts to above the waistband of the sweatpants she wore.

_Wait… How did I end up in these? Wasn't I wearing jeans when I passed out?_

Before she could freak out, she heard a door slide open to her left. When she turned, she saw her sister talking with a tall woman with blue hair and bubblegum eyes. She was beautiful. Zena could tell just by the way she stood, she was headstrong. She wore a colourful tank top and capris. When the woman locked eyes with Zena, her face softened and became a slight smile.

"Well," she started. "It looks as if you're finally up!"

Kerushi walked towards her, knelling down. "How are you feeling?" she asked. The blue haired woman walked up behind her sister, looking down at Zena with a soft smile.

"Well," Zena began. "I'm covered in bandages, I can't move, I have no fucking idea where I am, I'm starving, and I don't know who the fuck that is!" Her eyes darted to the unknown woman, whose mouth was agape with shock.

After a beat, she merely looked at Kerushi, asking, "Are you sure she isn't related to Yusuke? She has the same temper as him. And from what I have seen, she also has the exact opposite personality as you."

"That's because she was more of a daddy's girl than a mama's girl like me," Kerushi answered with a smile. She turned back to Zena. "How about you calm down first and then Botan and I can start answering your questions, okay?"

Zena huffed. "…Okay," she replied. "I'm waiting for answers."

Before anyone could say another word, two boisterous voices echoed throughout the home. They were definitely both male, and they seemed to be yelling at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, URAMESHI?! I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!"

"DIDN'T DO NOTHIN' MY ASS!"

Zena's headache was becoming a migraine from hearing the two screaming at each other, and she wasn't happy about it. Pushing past the pain, she stood and flung the door open. Once it was open she stepped out into the hall and screamed, "WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!"

A deadly silence followed the shout. She turned to her right to see two men staring at her with faces in absolute fear. One was tall and broad with orange hair. He was in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. To his right stood the man who helped her before she passed out. His attire was the same as the orange haired man's, only his tank top was white.

"Uh… I think it's the perfect time to run," white tank top said. "Your thoughts?"

Black tank top nodded. They both ran off at top speed.

_Oh you're not getting away that easily, _Zena thought to herself. She stepped on a shadow and disappeared into the Shadow Dimension.

A/N: Here is a quick explanation of Zena's shadow power. (There will be another on when she explains it personally) These powers are the exact opposite of her sisters. (I won't explain those because I am an evil person who likes to torture her readers :3) When she steps on an area that is made up of 50% or more shadow, then she can travel through what is called the Shadow Dimension. It is basically a layout of where she disappeared at that has no light and everything is made up of shadows. This dimension increases spiritual and demonic sensory so she can tell where something or someone is at. This dimension also increases speed. The only downfall of this is that it drains the users energy, making it so that the longer you stay there, the more energy you use up. End A/N.

She dashed forward, closing in on the two energies. As she passed them, she waited.

_3…2…1… Now._ She emerged from a shadow just as the two men turned the corner. They screeched to a halt, eyes wide as saucers as they looked at her.

Before they could say anything, she threw punches and kicks at them, hitting them in the places she knew would hurt the most the next day: shins, stomach, back of the knees, center of their back, and for the finale, in the groin.

She stood over them, huffing and puffing, a smile plastered on her face as she watched them squirm in agony, letting out the occasional squeak of pain.

Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy their pain for more than a minute. The adrenaline was washing away and her migraine came back full force. The bandages on the left side of her stomach turned red as blood blossomed from her wound. Zena's back met a wall as she swayed backwards, slamming against it full force, causing her back to blossom with pain.

Before she could slide down the wall, she felt an arm on her back and under her legs. When she opened her eyes – she didn't even realize she had closed them – she saw the man in the white tank top had already recovered, barely, with black tank top slowly standing up behind him.

The man brought her to her room again were Kerushi and Botan were waiting. Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Botan saw them first, and gasped at the sight of Zena nearly passed out in the man's arms.

Kerushi didn't even look surprised at how injured she was.

As the man lay her down on the bed, Botan began yelling at him. "Yusuke Urameshi, you better have a good explanation as to what happened to her!"

Before she passed out, Zena heard Yusuke say, "I think I found someone who slaps harder than Keiko."

* * *

When she woke up a few hours later, Zena was greeted with seeing two big blue orbs framed by bright red hair staring at her.

"AHH!" she screamed, rolling to her right. Before her face could hit the ground, a current of air wrapped around her and brought her back up to settle her down on the bed.

After her heart was calmed, she took in her surroundings: the room was full of people.

Before she could cuss them out, her sister came forward, saying, "Zena, don't scream. These people have been helping you recover the past five days." Zena's eyes got wide as saucers. Before she could say anything, her sister cut her off and continued to talk.

"Yes I did say five days. After you 'killed'-" she used her fingers to make air quotes "-that demon that was chasing us, you passed out from over using your energy. He-" she said pointing to Yusuke, who was sitting next to a pretty brown haired and brown eyed woman, using her shoulder as a pillow as he slept "-decided to help out only when you had passed put. When the demon came to, he charged us, making us move away from you so he could hurt you, causing that stomach wound you have. After we killed it, all of these people-" she gestured to everyone in the room "-appeared and decided to help us out. Once we had gotten you settled down and bandaged up, I had to do some Q & A. I told them that we are looking for Dad and I told them that his name is Sakyo Teraki. That's all I told them.

"The past five days, they have been caring for us, and we should be grateful. So please, PLEASE, try not to kill anyone or set the place on fire."

Zena blinked a few times. _What just happened,_ she thought to herself.

_Your sister just explained your situation perfectly,_ an unknown voice said in her head. _Are you really that much of a numbskull?_

__"WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HEAD?" she screamed aloud, clutching her ears with her hands. "Get the FUCK OUT!"

She opened her eyes to see everyone glaring, but not at her. They were glaring at a short black haired man leaning against a wall. Despite the heat and the sun, he wore all black: black pants, black socks, and a black tank top. On his right arm, there was a bandage like seal from his fingertips to his shoulder. Botan charged up to him, smacking him on the back of the head with force.

"Hiei! Stop reading peoples minds!" She continued to smack him until a man with Jr. stamped on his forehead pulled her away.

"Botan, please stop," the man said to her.

She turned to face the man. "But Koenma, he must be punished for doing this all the time."

Zena spoke up before anyone else could put in their two cents. "Umm... mind telling me who all of you are? I know this isn't my house and all, but I would greatly appreciate knowing who you all are."

And then Zena's mind was bombarded with names and images, trying to connect the dots so she could remember who was who later. Tall, broad, and orange hair was Kuwabara. Small, petite, and teal hair was... Keiko?... no it was Yukina. Keiko was the brown hair and brown eyed girl who was married to Yusuke. Tall, lean, and gorgeously like a model was Shizuru, Kuwabara's big sister. Kurama... was the short black haired... no... tall red hair and green eyed boy. Yusuke and Botan were already locked into her memory, so no need for worry there. Koenma was also the brown hair and brown eye combination. Hiei was short and stubborn, always in black too. Touya was a little taller than her sister with blue hair, green bangs, and blue eyes. (Apparently he wasn't always tall.) The final one (or so she thought) was Jin... she couldn't forget him if she tried. Tall, muscular, red hair, blue eyes, and an accent that made her heart flutter. Of course she would never tell anyone that's how she thought of him.

Zena sighed, her mind finally setting names and faces together, when the door slammed open and two more people walked in. One was incredibly tall and had a certain swagger to him...

Scratch that.

Not a swagger.

He was merely drunk off his ass.

_Lucky ass bastard,_ she thought to herself. Beside the drunk was a boy with stars on his cheek. Brown hair spiked out from underneath his cap.

"Alright," the drunk slurred. "Why 'avn't you guys been 'ome the pass few days? Well Jin? Touya? Answer me!"

The boy began to talk then, saying, "The only reason we're here is because Chu is running low on liquor and money, so he decided to try and persuade you guys. I only came to see if a fight broke out." The boy began to smile, only to be hit upside the head by Chu. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled holding his head, tears in his eyes.

" 'At was for tellin' everyone 'bout my plan, Rinku," Chu stated.

Before a yelling match could commence, Chu spotted Zena in the bed behind Rinku.

_Oh Lord, have mercy on my soul,_ she thought to herself upon seeing Chu's cheeks flush a shade of pink that one could not get from drinking. He swaggered over to her side, pushing away Botan, leaning in close to Zena.

She tried to hold back a gag. He smelt of so many different liquors that it made her head spin.

" 'Ey there, Sheila. What's a girl like you doin' 'round 'ere?" He flashed her a smile. It would have been cute if it weren't for the puff of deadly pollution that escaped from his mouth.

He reached out to touch her. "Maybe when you can, you can go with me an' we can walk 'round town, look for some fun, and maybe afterwa-"

As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she touched the shadow made by his arm, disappearing, then reappearing behind him. As he looked behind him, she gave him a round house kick, hitting him square in the jaw, sending him towards the opposite wall.

"Don't even think about trying to touch me again you warthog faced buffoon," she said, her tone icy. She started towards the bed again, only to find she couldn't move as well as she thought. She felt her knees buckle and she waited for her face to make contact with the floor.

And waited.

And waited.

Zena opened her eyes, not knowing she closed them, to see she was floating, wind whipping her short hair around. She turned to see Jin floating next to her cross-legged, looking at her with both worry and amusement.

"Are you alright, lassie?" he asked her, his accent making her heart skip a beat. He smiled, practically making her swoon. "You're the first girl I've seen that knocked out ol' Chu in one go! Most girls have to try at least five of six slaps."

He flicked his wrist, causing the small puff of air to move her to her bed, setting her down gently.

"You're a demon," she said, looking at him closely. He nodded and let the glamour slip away. His hair became brighter along with his eyes, and a small horn appeared on his forehead.

"And not only that," he started. "but I am also a wind shinobi. Toy over there is an ice shinobi."

Zena shook her head, clearing it for this information. "Alright," she sighed. "I think I've got it…" She paused. Soon a sigh escaped her lips. "Nope I don't have it. I've got names and faces, but not the whole shinobi thing… Let's try that on another day, shall we?"

Jin gave a laugh, only to startle Yusuke. He jumped and landed, hitting his head on the ground with a thud. Before he could yell, Keiko smacked him upside the head on the same place he had bumped it on the floor moments ago.

"The hell was that for, Keiko?" he yelled.

Keiko merely looked towards Zena strait faced before smiling and saying to Yusuke, "That was for causing this girl so much trouble with her migraine. If you're wise, then you'd best bring down your voice so I don't smack you again."

He shut up immediately, causing Zena to chuckle.

Kurama came to stand by her now. "How are your wounds?" he asked in a soft tone.

"My side is killing me, my head is pounding, and I'm tired as hell. Oh yea, and my right arm is throbbing slightly."

He simply nodded. "If I may," he started. "can I see your side?" Zena's eyes widened, thinking of only the bandages covering her chest and stomach. He seemed to have read her mind. "No it's not what you think! I merely wish to see if you have bled through the bandages."

She moved to the side, showing the bandages. They were slightly tinted. Damn.

Kurama merely nodded again. He turned to everyone else, saying, "If possible, can all the men please step out so the girls can help Zena? If that is a problem with anyone, too bad."

No one gave him a second glance. All the men walked out (save for Chu who was being dragged out by Hiei) while the girls stayed. As soon as the door closed, the girl looked towards Zena.

"What?" she asked.

Yukina came up slowly, asking, "Do you want our help? Or would you rather have your sister help you and have us step out into the hall as well?"

Zena blinked. Why was Yukina being so nice to her when she barely knew her? After saying this aloud, Yukina smiled sweetly, answering, "I can tell you have a good heart, so I know you won't hurt us. You may try to seem as cold as possible on the outside, but that wall can't hide your real character."

Zena blinked again. It was true. She did build a wall so cold it would cast away anyone. This teal hair china doll of a girl was the first not to back away from her in fear. Zena sighed, lowering her wall. As soon as it was lowered, she felt tears in her eyes as her throat constricted. She tried to hold back the tears so they would come out like a river instead of a waterfall, but as soon as the first tear was shed, the rest followed.

She sobbed, the sobs racking her body. Her face was drenched in seconds. After a few moments, she felt arms wrap around her body, being careful of her injuries. Through her tears she saw Yukina embracing her, her tiny arms wrapping around her as much as they could. Soon Zena felt more weight on her as Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and her sister came to hug her too.

She continued to cry, wrapped in the girls' arms. After a good amount of time had passed, the tears finally ebbed. As the girls backed away from Zena, she began to speak.

"I think I will-" She paused to clear her throat, for she sounded hoarse and tired. She started again. "I think I will finally tell you my past. Why I put up my wall. Anything you may need to know. But," she said sternly. "I will only tell you girls. I have yet to trust those baboons out in the hallway."

This caused the girls to laugh.

Botan, after taming her laughter, spoke up. "Well, you can trust us, darling. We won't tell a soul."

The other girls nodded. As she took a deep breath to start the tale, her stomach gave out a roar. Zena felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Keiko giggled, standing up.

"How about we get some snacks and drinks first?" she said, starting towards the door. "And I will make you an actual meal so you aren't just eating junk food. Is that alright with you, Zena?"

She nodded, leaning back and closing her eyes- those lights were kinda bright… She heard the door slide open…

And opened her eyes to see all of the boys piled in a heap on the floor.

"Were you ALL listening to us?" Zena asked, venom dripping freely from her words. All of the boys flinched, save for Jin and Hiei. Before she could stand up to smack each and every one of them, the other girls bombarded them: Keiko lifted up Yusuke, slapping him across the face. Yukina looked sadly towards Kuwabara, while Shizuru began to wail on him with fists and feet. Botan began to yell at Koenma.

The best was Kerushi, who was basically slaughtering Kurama, Hiei, Touya, Jin, and Chu with her eyes. That's right. She wasn't even using her fists or words: she was simply glaring her special glare.

Zena was about to laugh when she counted the men. 1… 2… 3…4… 5… 6… 7… 8…

"Where's Rinku?" she asked, slowly standing up and walking to the door. Lying against the opposite wall was Rinku, stars in his eyes, and a stack of bumps on the back of his head.

"WHO DID THIS TO RINKU?!" she yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the other room. All of the girls' eyes widened as they glared at the men. All of the men pointed to Hiei.

"What?" he asked innocently. Zena blurred across the room to grab Hiei's collar and shove him against the nearest wall. His crimson eyes widened. "You'd best remove your hands, woman, if you know what is best for you," he growled.

He lifted a foot and kneed her side. The whole room gasped as she cringed away, not loosening her grip at all. Pain spiked through her entire body as blood dripped down off the bandages.

"_Fuck you, shrimpy,_" she whispered, lifting him up. She tossed him in the air and, even with his speed, managed to hit him square in the chest, sending him flying through the window and through a couple trees.

All the eyes turned on her. "Zena, are you alright?" Kerushi asked, looking at her sister's side. Zena ignored her, walking out in the hall. As she reached Rinku, she picked him up and brought him into the room. She set him down on the bed and covered him up. Once he was settled, Zena walked to the window, looking for the bastard she just kicked out. He was there, up against a tree, eyes wide with astonishment, holding his chest.

She smirked. "That would be awesome, Keiko. Thank you."

* * *

**_Chara: Alright, so that was Chapter 2!_**

**_I am so sorry it took forever to post._**

**_I have been busy with finals, the school musical, and a trip to Tennessee to see my family._**

**_Not to mention an incredible case of writers block._**

**_Zena: Writers block is a bitch._**

**_Chara: Tell me about it._**

**_Kerushi: Well at least now you have this chapter done._**

**_Chara: Good point._**

**_I will try to post more often, but I can't promise much._**

**_I won't be free much this summer. :/_**

**_Sad day._**

**_Anyways, thanks to my not-by-blood-sister again, and I am sorry to keep you waiting so long._**

**_Well, I'm off... to work on chapter 3... for a little while anyways... _**

**_At least until writers block has me in its grip again._**

**_P.S. I have no idea how long I am going to make this fan fiction. And I am planning on making this previous chapter 1 of 3... hopefully. Does that make sense? Cause if it doesn't then I am super sorry._**

**_I can get pretty confusing._**

**_P.P.S. I am sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter or last chapter._**

**_Zena: Well I'm off... I'm tired as hell, man._**

**_Kerushi: Same here._**

**_Chara: Alright... Bye everyone!_**

**_R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chara: Hello, everyone!_**

**_Zena: What's up all you sons of bitches!_**

**_Kerushi: Zena, be nice to the readers._**

**_Zena: But torturing them like this is so fun!_**

**_Kerushi: I don't care! If you keep this up, Chara may lose some readers._**

**_Chara: SHUT UP, ZENA!_**

**_Yusuke: God can't a guy get some sleep around here?_**

**_Chara: Oh great, look who decided to grace us with their presence._**

**_Zena: What the hell do you want, Urameshi?_**

**_Yusuke: Well, I was trying to get some sleep without getting yelled at by Keiko for being lazy, but you guys just can't be quite._**

**_Kerushi and Chara: Oh boy..._**

**_Zena: WELL EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS, BUT I HAVE A JOB TO DO AS AN ANNOUNCER, SO I CAN'T HELP BUT BE LOUD!_**

**_Yusuke: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!_**

**_Chara: How about you calm down Yusuke._**

**_Yusuke: Why? You're character started it._**

**_Chara: Well then how about this: calm down just enough to do the disclaimer, and then you can continue you're yelling match with Zena... Deal?_**

**_Yusuke: Whatever_**

**_One-hell-of-a-chara doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho what-so-ever._**

**_*Zena is a whore*_**

**_Zena: YOU MONKEY FACED BASTARD!_**

**_Chara: Eek! Sorry for the commotion guys!_**

**_It's SHOWTIME!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Tale of Two, Part 2

When Rinku woke up, he felt himself laying on something plush. One of the sides seemed sunken down. He blinked at the bright light above him as he tried to squirm into sitting position.

"Hey," an oddly familiar voice said. They were to his right, where the bed was sunk in. "You alright, bud?"

He turned to see the girl from earlier. Her hair was still messy from sleep, shining a slight blue. Her purple eye showed worry and concern, only to be replaced moments later with happiness.

_She's really pretty_, Rinku thought to himself. He continued to stare.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts.

Rinku felt his face flush. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head while laughing. "I guess I'm really unfocused or something." She smiled at him, making his heart flutter.

_Stop that_, he thought to himself.

"Okay," she started. "Then maybe you can help me." He raised an eyebrow. She looked away, saying, "Why did Hiei hurt you?"

He blinked, unable to remember. His memories from before came back slowly.

"Oh that," he began. "Well, when we were outside, all of the guys were like 'Let's spy on them' and I knew it was wrong. I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen. Koenma even pushed my warnings aside. Hiei got really annoyed with me I guess, so he started smacking me." Rinku rubbed where Hiei had smacked him. "After about six times-"

"Six?!"

"- everything started to get fuzzy, and I passed out."

For a moment, she was quiet. Then he was tugged into an embrace. He didn't mind it whatsoever, but it was embarrassing because his head was cushioned against her chest.

"Poor thing," he heard her whisper. She began to stroke his hair gently, making him feel as though he were protected. She pulled him away after a few seconds, looking at his face. "I'll take care of everything involving Hiei, okay?"

He nodded as he was brought into another hug. She continued to stroke his hair as she began to hum. It was a soft melody. His eyelids began to feel heavy as he fell back into the claws of sleep.

* * *

Just as Rinku had fallen asleep again, Zena heard the door slide open. She turned to see the girls entering, completely weighed down with food and drinks. Keiko came over, setting a plate of food in front of her. She glanced at Rinku, then back to Zena.

"Did he wake up yet? Did he say anything?" she asked.

Zena nodded her head. "Yes, he woke up and told me what happened." She clenched a fist. "Hiei better hide from me for the rest of his life..."

Keiko gave a chuckle. "I think that's what all the boys are thinking about all of us, save for Rinku."

Zena nodded her head in agreement, picking up a bowl of rice. As she began to eat she looked around the room. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko sat around, talking about how stupid Yusuke and Kuwabara were, thinking they could get away from this whole spying deal unharmed. Soon Botan joined in, asking for ways to punish Koenma for this. The only one who wasn't doing anything was Kerushi. She was simply leaning against the wall, sake in hand. (Yes, the girls brought in an ice chest filled with bottles of sake without knowing Zena was still underage. Not like she was rushing to tell them she wasn't quite the legal drinking age.)

When they made eye contact, Zena motioned for Kerushi to come over, but had her stop suddenly, a confused look on her face. Zena merely smirked and pointed to Kerushi's feet where the ice chest sat.

"Bring me one," Zena said. Kerushi rolled her eyes, grabbing two bottles. "Aw, you know me so well, sis!" she said. As she came closer, Zena tried to grab both of them, only managing to get one as Kerushi twitched her wrist.

"Yea, I do know you so well. I know not to give you this second bottle. If I gave it to you, then you won't remember anything between this bottle and any other bottles to come," Kerushi stated.

Zena chuckled, opening her bottle. After a few swigs, she felt the dizzy effects of the sake. The girls came up to her after a few more swigs from their own bottles, save for Yukina, bless her heart, asking her to start her story.

Zena hesitated, thinking over how to start. She set down her bottle, saying, "Alright... Gather 'round, for I have a story I must tell..."

* * *

I'll start by telling you guys about our parents.

My mother was gorgeous. Long, auburn hair. Dark blue eyes. Tall and tanned. She even had the prettiest name: Zeraphina Teraki. The laugh of gold and the voice of silver. She always stood proud and tall, never slouched from here to there. She had a schedule in which every Saturday she had a party and every Sunday.

My dad you already know, but you probably think he's completely terrible. He isn't like that at all. He was kind and loved his family. A smile was always on his face and his eyes were always kind.

When I was born, I was fragile. I was also sick all the time, it seemed.

I was in the hospital for the first three months of my life. My mother stayed by my side, my father too busy to be there 24/7. Even then, he still came as soon as he got off work. Even as a baby, I remember them smiling down at me, calling my name softly. _"Zena... Zena..."_ They would always say something after my name.

Once I was released from the hospital, I was bombarded with kisses and hugs from relatives I didn't even know. Everyone was worried, but tried not to show it. As a baby, I was able to look past their false smiles. I could tell. They were also scared of me. Who wouldn't be? I was blind in one eye, still am, and it shows by the colour of my eyes. My purple eye is the one that is blind. The other is acid green.

I'll show you guys later.

Anyways, I can't remember anything much until I was about 2. That was when I first found my dad smoking.

He had the day off, and was playing with me in the backyard. He claimed he needed a break and walked away. I sat in the sandbox we had, just messing around. I got restless and decided to look for him. When I creeped around the corner, I saw smoke first, and the smell hit me next. Of course I didn't know what it was, but now I do. The smell of burnt tobacco...

I stepped forward a little more, and saw my father standing there, tall and proud, with one hand in the back pocket of his jeans, the other on the cigarette hanging between his lips. His plain white button up moved slightly thanks to the little wind that blew.

I gasped when I saw him, and he had turned to look at me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Zen?" he had said. "What are you doing out of the backyard?"

"I got bored of building castles and I wanted to go on an adventure," I had said back. He smiled at my response.

As he stamped out his cigarette, he said to me, "I am sorry that you had to see this. It isn't healthy, but I am addicted, so I cannot stop."

"But Papa, you're strong, can't you fight it?"

"It is not as simple as it sounds, Zen. Now, how about we go on that adventure?"

Again, my memories are hazy, so I'm sorry. The next part I remember is when I was 5... I hated when I was 5...

It was about mid July, and it was late at night. I heard my mother crying, asking why this and why that. Kerushi, you were with me when we walked downstairs. Our father had two suitcases by him, and he wore a trench coat. Our mother was crying in front of him.

"Why?" she kept saying. "Why are you leaving? Don't you care about this family, Sakyo?"

He had nodded, and brought her face up to meet his. "Yes, I do care for this family," he said. "That is why I am leaving. For the safety of our daughters."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a demon the other day, staring into the girls' room."

"No. That can't be! I've put up thousands of protection shields around us. Plus, I didn't think their spirit level was detectable."

"They must have grown and gotten stronger than the shields."

"Papa? Mama? What's going on?"

They turned to us. Mom went to Kerushi first. I wasn't surprised. Dad came to me and began talking slow and quick.

"Zen. I have to go. It's to protect you and your sister."

"But why?"

"I messed up. I got in over my head. I have to leave you with your mother so my mistakes aren't brought back to hurt you. I have to lead them away."

"... I don't understand, Papa, but I will trust you."

He smiled. "Thank you, darling."

"But please. No matter what happens, and if this is fixed or not, please come back and see me, so that way I know if my Papa is okay or not."

"I will, my little Zen. And to keep this promise, I will give you this. Hang on to it, okay?"

He handed me a big silver ring with a pitch black stone in the center. It had patterns on the two sides and a crest on the top of the stone.

"What is it, Papa?"

"It is the family ring that was handed down to me. I now give it to you."

My mother came up behind us, and I hid the ring in my fist before she could see.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. Shishi, darling, come here."

A/N: No, Kerushi is not secretly Shishiwakamaru… That's just the nickname the family gave her, and it stuck.

He brought us into a hug and after a few minutes, I could feel him shaking. He pulled away and I saw he was crying. He gave my mother a kiss after standing, and then he left.

After that day, I started building up a wall. Seeing my father cry made me feel helpless. I understood what I needed to: he left because I wasn't strong enough to protect my sister and me. The wall was to hold back any unnecessary emotions and tears. I also began to train. I needed to raise my mental and physical strength so I would impress my papa.

At age 10, I waited on the steps outside the house we were in. I had stayed home from school that day and nobody questioned me. I waited for him. From midnight to midnight, I waited. He never showed his face. I tried to call, but got no response. After the 15th call, I snapped. I ran to his and moms room and started to search. I tore apart half of the bedroom when I finally found what I was looking for: a pack of cigarettes and an old lighter. I snuck into the kitchen and got a half empty bottle of Captain Morgan, then slinked away to the roof.

I tried the Captain first. I didn't even sip, I just chugged. It was terrible on the first swallow, but fantastic on the fifth. I was sloshed on the third swig. I was passed the point of no return on swig five. The cigarettes were next. I spent a whole five minutes just trying to figure out the lighter. As soon as I mastered that, I grabbed the carton and pulled one out. Putting the brown end to my lips, I lit the other end, breathed in, and choked. It was awful. I didn't care. I smoked half the pack and had half of the half bottle gone by the time you found me, sis.

"What are you doing?!" you exclaimed.

"Becoming an addict," was all I replied with.

I kept up this routine for five years. Get up, go to school, act like I give two shits, go home, act "normal", wait till everyone was asleep, go up to the roof, get wasted, go to bed at one in the morning, rinse, lather, repeat.

On the fifth anniversary of that bastard's broken promise, I came home, but something felt wrong. I called for my sister. I never called for Mom. I heard a crash in the kitchen and ran to it.

I walked into Hell that day. Kerushi was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Mother was trapped in the claws of a demon. As tall as the kitchen, with electric blue skin, acid green eyes, and luminous lemon yellow hair. My mother screamed for me to grab my sister and run, but I was terrified. I couldn't move. I had spent all those years training just to freeze up for the moment of truth. The thing smirked and gave one last squeeze and my mother practically exploded. Her last words before she died were, "I'm sorry."

Mother fell to the ground in two pieces: from the hips down and from the breasts up. But before she died, I remember seeing a faint blue light spread over me and Kerushi. I felt something unlock.

The demon turned on me and as he charged, something darted in front of me. The demon reared back in shock, a new wound spewing from his stomach. Kerushi stood before me, mass amounts of kitchen knives in your hands. You fought the demon, and I just stared...

Then you got hurt, Kerushi. Sliced from the left shoulder to the right hip. Not to deep, but still very big. You had collapsed and then I snapped. I began to tackle the thing. I thought I was throwing mere punches and jabs and kicks, but they were all packed with great amounts of spirit energy. The thing was dead, but I continued to beat at it. When I stopped, I tossed the corpse out the door. I ran to Kerushi and tried to help. By that time, I was calling the paramedics.

It wasn't pretty trying to explain.

After the funeral and all that, we decided that we would go after our father, so we could tell him what happened. I stopped smoking when we set out for him, but I kept a box and a lighter with me. I still do. The reason? I would start again when I found my father, so I could share my addiction with him and show him what he did.

* * *

Zena opened her eyes to look at everyone's reactions to her past. All but two were filled with anger, sadness, horror, and all other emotions. Kerushi showed remembrance. Shizuru showed shock.

The first to speak was Botan.

"Zena... Oh Zena, hon, I am so sorry. You must be filled with trauma!"

Zena shook her head. "Not really. I loved Mother, but I didn't have a great connection with her."

"But still," Keiko spoke up. "First your father abandons you, and then your mother is killed? That's awful!"

"He didn't abandon us. He protected us..." her voice trailed off.

Shizuru spoke up. "So your other eye is green?"

"Yea," Zena said as she lifted her hair. Her left eye shone brightly, the green popping against the black of her hair and the purple of her other eye.

"So if your left eye is able to see, then why do you cover it?" Yukina asked softly.

Zena smiled, saying, "Why don't I share that story another day, okay?"

Before anyone could object, Rinku began to stir.

* * *

Rinku sat up, looking around as he rubbed his eyes. He paused when he noticed all of the girls in the room.

"What's going on here?" he said with a sleepy lisp. Zena smiled down to him.

"Nothing Rinku, just telling a story. And I think I can tell it again, just for you..."

* * *

**_Chara: So... That's your past Zena._**

**_Zena: ... You couldn't make me more fucked up if you tried..._**

**_Kerushi: So what now? I get to share my story?_**

**_Chara: Yep._**

**_Kerushi: Oh boy..._**

**_Chara: So... What did you guys think of Zena's past?_**

**_I hope I can post again soon._**

**_As always, thanks to the big sister that really isn't the big sister._**

**_Zena: Bye ass-wipes, I'm off to bed!_**

**_Kerushi: Be nice! Bye guys!_**

**_Chara: R&R!_**

**_(Sorry that this is shorter than my other chapters! I had trouble motivating myself to write. And sorry about any mistakes in the chapter!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chara: Hello everyone!_**

**_Kerushi: Hey guys._**

**_Zena: ..._**

**_Chara: Zena? What's wrong?_**

**_Zena: I've got a fucking headache and it hurts like hell._**

**_Chara: Oh, I'm sorry._**

**_Kerushi: You want me to find Kurama and see if he has anything for it?_**

**_Zena: I think that would be best._**

**_Chara: So I wonder how you got this headache..._**

**_Zena: Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you made me drink last chapter!_**

**_Chara: I couldn't resist! I had to!_**

**_Zena: Whatever._**

**_Chara: Actually I've got a headache too._**

**_Zena: Ha! Sucks to suck!_**

**_Kerushi: Zena, why are you yelling with a headache?_**

**_Zena: Umm..._**

**_Kurama: Kerushi said you have a headache, Zena?_**

**_Zena: Yea._**

**_Chara: I do too._**

**_Kurama: Here. Take these, and your headaches should be gone in a few minutes._**

**_Zena: Thanks._**

**_Chara: Thank you. Can you do th-_**

**_Kurama: Who is that?_**

**_Chara: Who?_**

**_Kurama: The girl behind you._**

**_Chara: ...Makkay?_**

**_Makkay: Huh?_**

**_Chara: What are you doing here?_**

**_Makkay: Umm well you see..._**

**_Kurama: Who are you, may I ask?_**

**_Makkay: I'm Makkay..._**

**_Kurama: I'm Kurama._**

**_Chara: Makkay, you're blushing._**

**_Makkay: Shut up!_**

**_Chara: Ha ha! So Kurama, as I was saying before, can you do the disclaimer?_**

**_Kurama: Sure._**

**_One-hell-of-a-chara does not own YuYu Hakusho in any way at all._**

**_So Makkay, where are you from._**

**_Makkay: Umm..._**

**_Chara: Well... I guess it's time to start this chapter._**

**_It's SHOWTIME!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Tale of Two, Part 3

Kurama was leaning against a tree outside of the little dojo the temple had.

A/N: The dojo that is mentioned is the area where Yusuke and Kuwabara went for the test to be Genkai's disciple and to also look for Rando. It's that dark area where they fought.

He was waiting outside, hoping to apologize for what had happened earlier with the sisters.

Actually they all wanted to do so, but Chu walked off into the forest, mumbling about how he hated the fact that he was bested by a girl, but Kurama could tell he actually felt attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? Zena had that edge to her that made her seem impossible to get. Kurama could tell Hiei found her slightly attractive too.

Kurama was drawn more to the elder sister Kerushi. She had an aura around her that made her mysterious, but she also seemed like a person that would make a great friend.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Touya, and Jin were in the dojo, training. They were bored easily and decided to fight each other.

Kurama felt the occasional rumble and saw the flashes of light through the cracks in the door. _Must you be so careless, Yusuke?_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Does this usually happen when they decide to train?" he heard a familiar voice to his right.

His eyes opened and looked to see Kerushi standing there, looking towards the dojo. She wore a blue tank top, dark jeans, and converse. She had undone her signature braid and put it into a ponytail, her hair whipping in the wind. She walked up to him, her blue eyes full of question.

"Well? I would like an answer sometime today," she quipped.

Kurama shook his head to both clear his thoughts and to answer her question. "No," he answered verbally. "We were all waiting to talk to you and your sister, but they got bored and decided to train. Usually Yusuke doesn't have to resort to his spirit gun, but my guess is that he's going against Jin. Jin always gets on his bad side when it comes to battling."

"I see," was all she said. She crossed her arms, and Kurama caught a glimpse of a ring on her right hand ring finger. It was thin and the gems were small. The ring was tiny compared to the one that her sister bore. It was a mix of silver and gold metal with a diamond and a sapphire in the center. She saw him looking at the ring and asked, "Do you see something you like?"

Kurama tore his gaze away from the ring and back to her face. "I'm sorry. I just noticed that ring on your hand. Your sister has one too, but hers is completely different. Why is that?"

"I won't tell you anything of my sisters past because her past is her own. I have no reason to say anything to anyone. She will tell you in due time," she said flatly. "But my ring belonged to my mother."

"I see," he said.

"My sister has told the girls and Rinku of her past and I have told them of mine," she continued. "As I said before, she will tell you men of her past when she knows she can trust you. I already trust, for I can tell you all mean no harm. I came here to tell you all of my past."

She began to walk towards the dojo. Kurama decided to follow. "How did you know where we were, may I ask?" he said as he walked side by side with Kerushi.

"Well for one, Yusuke is basically sending up a flare with his energy and you are slacking on hiding yours."

Kurama's eyes widened with surprise, realizing she was right.

She went up the stairs and began to open the door. It was half way open when a bright blue light came towards them and Yusuke yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

She slid out of the way right as the light passed by, causing Kurama to be hit. Pain blossomed on his chest, but it wasn't too severe. He flew back and hit the ground hard, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. His sight became slightly blurry. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again, Kerushi was standing above him, a smirk on her face.

"Well, Fox, looks like you should have been training too." She laughed aloud, the sound light and airy, but yet full of strength. She helped him up and made sure he could walk. Yusuke was sprinting towards them, asking if they were okay, but Kurama didn't hear anything. He looked at Kerushi and she smiled at him. Just seeing her smile made him feel better. He could feel Youko liked this mysterious girl too. He snapped out of the trance when she turned her head, yelling back to Yusuke. "We're all good over here! He can walk, so no major damage!"

Kurama thought to himself, _I think this girl may just be the end of me._

* * *

They walked into the dojo, Kuwabara lighting candles so they weren't in complete darkness.

Touya spoke up first after they settled down. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your sister." The others chimed in, saying the same thing.

Kerushi shook her head, saying, "It's okay. I forgive you. My sister might not take your apologize as quickly. She holds grudges for awhile."

They all lowered their heads, looking miserable. Touya looked the cutest in her opinion. He always looked cute. Boys in blue were her kryptonite. The fact that both his hair and his eyes were of the blue variety was a major heartbreaker.

Jin was the first to revive from his state of sadness. "So why ya here, lass?"

"Well my sister told the girls and Rinku about her past and I told them mine too. I thought I would tell you guys my past, but I won't tell you hers, so don't even try."

Yusuke spoke up now. "Why won't you tell us your sisters past?"

"Yea! We saved her so she should repay us!" Kuwabara said.

Kerushi's eyebrow twitched. "Well it may have been that way if you hadn't spied on us."

They both recoiled and slumped their heads in shame. This brought Kerushi some happiness.

"Anyways, I know I can trust you now, so that's why I'm telling you this stuff about me," she started again.

"Before ya start the story tellin' lass, should we go fetch Chu and Hiei?" Jin asked.

She pondered this for a moment, then nodded her head. "Might as well."

Kurama went off to find Hiei and Yusuke off to find Chu. This left her with Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya.

"How is your sister holding up, anyways?" Kuwabara asked quietly, as if not to annoy Kerushi. She smiled at this, knowing he was trying not to get on her bad side.

"She was awake and talking earlier, but when I left she fell asleep," she answered.

"She's awake right now, actually," a new voice said from behind her.

Her eyes widened in shock and, due to reflexes, she punched behind her, hit the target. When she saw the target, she regretted what she did immediately. Koenma sank to the ground, holding his crotch.

"Oh god I am so sorry Koenma!" she said, trying to help him up.

* * *

He was in his teenage form, dressed normally, the Jr. on his face hidden by his hair. He wore a long sleeve white button down with jeans and sandals.

When he came into the dojo, he wasn't expecting anything from Kerushi save for a surprised screech. He had already been slapped across the face by both Botan and Zena when he went to visit her.

_*Flashback*_

He walked into Zena's room upon hearing the girls were done with their "private time". Zena was sitting in her bed holding Rinku and humming some sort of tune. Botan had her back to him as she looked towards Zena and Rinku.

He continued to stare at Botan. He didn't know why he waited so long to confess to her. He was scared of rejection, yes, but he was terrified by the fact that if she rejected him, how was their friendship going to be affected? So he decided to keep admiring her from afar. When ever she was there, his days were always better. When she smiled, he would. When she laughed, he would. He found her exquisite. Her eyes were the best part of her in his mind: big, sparkling pink pearl that were always filled with joy and happiness, not to mention caring and controlled.

He began to yurn for her. Wanting to hold her when she was sad or needed to let out her tears that she always held back. When he accidentally mentioned it to Yusuke, he had begged for the details like a female would for gossip. He told Yusuke everything and why he never told her. Yusuke swore to secrecy, but him being him, he told Keiko as soon as possible.

Upon Yusuke's return a few days later, he told Koenma the news: Botan felt the same for him. He was overjoyed. He ran to her and asked her out as soon as he could. She said there was one condition: no more binky.

He held his promise from that day forward, wearing it as a nose stud instead.

"What could you possibly want?"

He broke out of his thoughts upon hearing Zena talk. Her words were laced with venom and he felt her spiritual power grow steadily. He gulped and Botan turned to face him.

He looked to Zena, saying, "I wish to apologize for what I did earlier. I have no idea what came over me. I hope th-"

SMACK!

His head flung to the right. When he turned, holding his cheek, to see who delivered the slap, he was shocked to see it was Botan.

"Don't hope anything! I know she won't forgive you for what you did for sometime, and you should know that it shall be the same for me!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. He was taken aback. Why did he do this? He not only hurt the little trust he had with Zena, but he also hurt Botan.

She ran past him to where Yukina and Shizuru had headed. Koenma watched after her, feeling as though he was empty.

"Great job, douche," came Zena's voice from the room. He turned to see her with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"... I... I feel terrible," he managed to say through a constricted throat.

"You shouldn't," she said flatly. He looked at her. This was a different girl from when he first saw her awake and moving. She seemed more contained. She was freer it seemed. Before she seemed rigid with feelings she suppressed for so long. Maybe that's what the girls were talking about.

_Maybe that's why Botan was so upset, _he thought to himself.

Zena continued to explain with closed eyes. "I told the girls about my past. It's pretty gruesome, and she seemed the most distraught. I won't tell you my past now, but I have a feeling that I will trust you faster than the others."

He was speechless. She wasn't mad at him? Then why did she blame him for what he did?

Upon seeing his expression, she answered as if she were reading his face like a book, "She probably yelled at you for that just so she could let off some steam. That and she's probably drunk. She did have the most sake of all of us."

That's when he noticed her cheeks were flushed and that the room reeked of liquor.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE BOTAN LIQUOR!" he screamed.

SMACK!

"I didn't, the other girls did! So don't go blaming me!"

*_End Flashback*_

He winced with pain. He needed to stop scaring people.

"Are you okay Koenma? I am so sorry!" Kerushi said, trying to help him.

"I will be fine. As I was saying, your sister is awake, but I am assuming she will be asleep any moment. I just need to ask one question: is it true you guys were drinking?"

He saw her face flush, confirming his question.

"Maybe a little bit..." she said softly.

At this, the whole room exploded into laughter. Unfortunately, it was short lived as Kerushi squeaked with pain, holding her side.

Koenma was by her side immediately, asking, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Just then Kurama, Yusuke, Chu, and Hiei came back. Koenma made eye contact with Kurama, motioning for him to come closer.

"What is it?" Kurama said as he got closer.

Koenma motioned to the girl who was still holding her side. "Something is wrong with her."

_Goodness, _he thought to himself. _I'm either getting slapped by them or around them for awhile just to fuck up something._

* * *

Kerushi sat leaning on the wall, holding her side. _Damn that demon, _she thought to herself. _I probably should have told everyone it broke a few ribs when we fought it._

"Hey. Can you look at me and tell me what's wrong?"

She looked up to see emerald eyes staring at her.

"I-" she winced slightly before continuing with what she was saying. "It was during that fight I had with the demon that attacked me and my sister that day you guys came by. I think it may have broken a few ribs."

He simply nodded. "Here. Lie down and I will see what I can do."

She nodded, lying down on the floor. As a green light shown from Kurama's hands, she felt something healing inside of her. Of course, it had repercussions. It hurt like hell.

She winced, trying to bloke out the pain.

"Here. You can hold my hand and squeeze it when you feel pain."

She looked to see it was Touya. She took his outstretched hand just as a sudden flash of pain blossomed under her skin.

"GAH!" she screamed, squeezing Touya's hand. She heard him wince slightly at the force of her grip. Suddenly all of the pain was gone. She prodded her sides, checking for any damage. The areas were slightly tender, but otherwise healed.

"Thanks Fox," she said sitting up. She looked towards Touya and did a double take.

His fingers were bent oddly and they were shades of red and purple and white.

"Oh god, Touya! Are you alright?" she asked inching closer to him.

He looked at her with one eye closed while he panted heavily and winced slightly. "I think I will be fine." He turned towards Kurama, asking, "Do you think you can help me here?"

She saw Kurama smile as he came closer and healed his fingers. The whole time Touya was looking at her. At one point, he said, "You've got one helluva grip, I will give you that."

She smirked at this, but she also felt a light blush fight its way to her face. She turned, clearing her throat.

"I... uh... I think I'll tell you guys my past now," she said to the men before her.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Sheila?" Chu asked from the sidelines.

"If you were here before instead of sulking about how you were beaten up by a girl, then you might know what I'm talking about," she said strait-faced.

A blush spread across his face. As he began to sputter nonsense, she stopped him by putting up a hand.

"Alright let's see... Where should I start... How about I start with my parents..."

* * *

As you guys know, my father is Sakyo. Tall and lean, black hair and dark eyes. You know. You guys also probably think he is a terrible man too, but that's where you're wrong. He is a kind man who cares for his family. He always has.

My mother was the family angel. Her name was Zeraphina. She had auburn hair that gleamed like the dying embers of a fire and eyes that were like the sky before midnight. She was always smiling and happy. Nothing could bring her down. She stood up for what she wanted and she never backed down from a verbal fight. When things got physical, she would step back, knowing better than to step up to the plate. How she met my father is an interesting story.

He was ten, riding his bike home from school. He didn't know there was a truck coming towards him, so he was hit, causing him to be seriously injured. The only scar he has from that accident is the scar on his face from a piece of his bike that wedged itself in his face. Mother was the first one to his side, helping in any way possible. Since her family ran the hospital, she knew a few things that would help him. Before anything though, she instructed for people to call 911 and for others to give them space.

She rode with him to the hospital, and once he was awake after surgery, she helped him recover. They became friends over this time, asking each other questions about their life. She found that the boy was named Sakyo and that he wished he was dead. He had a troubled childhood, and he became suicidal. My mother changed his mind, telling him of what would happen if he were dead, people would be thrown into depression, even if they act as though they don't care.

Sakyo was released two years later, with my mother's smile in his mind, giving him new hope. Years passed before my mother saw Sakyo again.

It was her freshman year of high school. She walked into her homeroom and saw a familiar black haired boy with a scar. Their friendship grew again, and soon they became high school sweethearts. Once they had graduated, Father asked my mother's father for her hand. He knew it was risky in the first place, since she was the youngest of five and the only girl, but surprisingly, her father approved of Sakyo. He felt Sakyo had a good heart.

They married and moved to the States, to New York, NY. They started a family right outside of town, where they could have a yard and trees. After a year, Mother became pregnant with me and I was born on October 1. My relatives loved me since I was like my mother, not my father. I don't know why they hated him. I was a happy baby, always smiling and never crying. I grew up and became a mama's girl. She taught me things like sewing and cooking. Sewing just in case I was on an adventure and needed to patch a hole, and cooking so I could take care of myself.

A few months after my first birthday, I was told I was going to have a little brother or sister. I became excited, even thought I didn't understand. All I knew was I was going to be a big sister. Mother and Father were still with me on my second birthday, but left weeks later, on account of my mother getting ready for my sibling. While they were at the hospital, I stayed with my Aunt Liliana. On Halloween, I was distracted by candy and tales, and was too tired when I got back to hear the news.

The next morning I heard it: My baby sister was born last night right at 11 o' clock. I asked when we could see her. All that my aunt said was, "She is a special child, so she is going to have to stay in the hospital for a little while, so they can watch over her."

She didn't tell me anything about how my sister was sickly and close to dying. A few months passed when my mother and father finally came home. Unfortunately, all of the relatives came with them, forming an effective wall around my mother, father, and sister. As I continued to push passed them, it became easier. They seemed to move out of my way. When I got closer to my mother, I understood why.

They were all frozen, their faces masked with terror and fear. I ran up to my mother, a smile on my face, as I asked to see my sister. She smiled down at me and moved the blanket to show me my sister.

Her hair was think and raven black with slight bluish tints. She had the same coloured skin as me. The reason my relatives were scared were because of her eyes. They were weird colours: one a deep purple, the other, acid green. She was still my sister though. I wasn't scared, because I thought they were pretty.

"Would you like to hold her, Shishi?" my mother had asked. I simply nodded and reached out my hands as she instructed me on how to hold my sister. I held her gently for a few minutes.

"What is her name?" I asked out of the blue, for I still had no idea. My mother smiled down at me before answering:

"Zena Norn Teraki."

The years passed as she was raised. She became a daddy's girl. We became best friends and our sisterly bond grew stronger.

Then that dreaded night came.

Zena was 5 and I was 7. It was about mid-July, near midnight. We were asleep when we heard our parents downstairs, arguing. We decided to creep downstairs and see what was going on. What we saw was our father in a trench coat with two large suitcases. Mother was standing in front of him, her back strait as usual, but her face had collapsed, as she drowned in the tears coming from her eyes.

I had never seen my mother cry before then. Then we heard them speaking.

"Why? Why are you leaving? Don't you care about this family, Sakyo?"

He stepped towards Mother, cupping her face with his hands. "Yes, I do care for this family. That is why I am leaving. For the safety of our daughters."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a demon the other day, staring into the girls' room."

Mother gasped and took a step back. "No. That can't be! I've put up thousands of protection shields around us. Plus, I didn't think their spirit level was detectable."

"They must have grown and gotten stronger than the shields."

Suddenly, Zena spoke up next to me. "Papa? Mama? What's going on?"

They turned to us, their eyes wide in shock. Mother ran to me and embraced me. She began to speak.

"Shishi honey, Father is leaving to protect you and your sister."

"What do you mean protect? From what?"

"From the terrible things beyond this world. Please understand, Shishi darling."

"But I don't. What sort of world?"

"That is a powerful question that I cannot answer yet." She stood, crossing to my father.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked him.

He looked at her, saying, "Yes." He looked toward me. "Shishi, darling, come here."

I crossed over to him silently, feeling numb. He wrapped me and my sister in an embrace and began to shake. When he pulled away, his face was wet with tears. He then stood, kissed my mother once, grabbed his cases, and left.

Five years passed, and I continued on with my life. I never cared for my father like Zena did, but I didn't hate him. He was neutral to me. On the fifth anniversary of his leaving, Zena sat on the front step from moon to moon. She called him too. I saw her when I looked out my window. At one point, when I looked out, I saw she had disappeared. I began to look for her. Before I gave up, I smelt something...

Burning tobacco.

My father's scent.

I ran towards the smell, up to the roof, where I saw the worst sight a big sister could see:

Zena sat there, looking towards the moon, a cigarette in her mouth, a bottle of Captain Morgan in her hand. To her right was a half empty carton of cigarettes. Scattered around her were cigarette butts, all minus a flaming end. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

"What are you doing?!" I had screamed. She didn't turn to me. She merely took out the cigarette in her mouth, blew out smoke and answered with a single phrase:

"Becoming an addict."

Five more years passed with this new addition of drinking and smoking. I was in the kitchen, preparing something for my mother as she cleaned the living room. I had the day off of school, but Zena had to go. So I helped my mother throughout the day with anything she needed.

Two hours before Zena was meant to come home, Mother came running into the kitchen, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"They are coming. Your father couldn't lead them away. They found their way back to us, to you and Zena."

"Who?"

"Do you remember those stories I used to tell you and your sister about demons and spirits?"

"Yes?"

"They are all real, and your father and I wanted to protect you and Zena from having to experience all of the horrible things that those worlds bring us." She gulped, tear flowing down her cheeks. "And there is a demon on its way here for you and your sister."

"What are you talking about, Mother? Are you okay?"

"Kerushi! Please, believe me when I say these things are real." She handed me a big stack of bills, all worth $100. "This should be enough for you and your sister. Get out of here, find your sister, and run. Run as far away as possible. And then hide. Please." She then slid a ring off of her finger, placing it in my hand. "This is to remember where you came from, alright? Never lose it."

"But Moth-"

"GGGRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I turned to see a big monster had crashed through the wall. Its head hit the ceiling, its hair out of control and a bright lemon yellow. Its skin was electric blue, and when it turned its eyes on me, I saw they were acid green. I froze. What was this thing?

Mother screamed my name, telling me to run, but I didn't have time. The thing launched at me, slashing my arm and throwing me back. I hit my head on a cupboard, and everything went black.

Moments later, I heard Zena come home. I opened my eyes, seeing my mom explode right before my eyes. Before she died, a light blue veil washed over Zena and me, releasing something from within. I heard her whisper her final words:

"I'm sorry."

On instinct, as the thing turned towards Zena, I grabbed as many kitchen knives as I could and charged the thing. I had managed to wound it, but it sliced me from my left shoulder to my right hip, and I passed out once more.

I awoke in the hospital, Zena at my left, wearing her signature jeans and sweatshirt combo. After I was released, and after the funeral for mother, Zena and I agreed that we would search for our father and show him what happened.

* * *

Kerushi looked at the faces she received after her story. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya had their mouths hanging open. Chu ran off, throwing up after the vile story. Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei all had their eyes closed, as if paying respect to her mother. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, also doing so. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

She felt a hand placed upon her head and looked up. Touya was in front of her, eyes full of concern. He said nothing, only shifted his arm, offering her a hug. She took it gratefully.

After a few seconds, the doors burst open, revealing a worried Keiko. Yusuke jumped up.

"Keiko? What's wrong?" he asked running closer to her, holding her arms.

"Is Kerushi here?" she asked timidly.

Kerushi stood up. "What's wrong, Keiko?"

"It... It's Zena," she whispered.

* * *

**_Chara: So that was Kerushi's past!_**

**_Kerushi: Well, mine isn't quite as bad as Zena's._**

**_Chara: Speaking of which, where is she?_**

**_Kerushi: I believe she is off fighting Yusuke._**

**_Chara: Again?_**

**_Kerushi: Yes._**

**_Kurama: Chara, your friend Makkay just left. I must say she is rather interesting..._**

**_Chara: Oh lord... I am going to be hearing about this later, I can already tell..._**

**_Anywho, thank you all for sticking with me so far!_**

**_I know I am terrible with updating._**

**_It is difficult for me for some reason._**

**_I am sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter._**

**_R&R!_**

**_Oh yea! Also, if you have any questions so far, feel free to ask!_**

**_My friends have told me many times before that I am a confusing writer._**

**_I will answer them to the best of my abilities!_**

**_Yusuke: ...chaRA HELP ME YOUR CHARACTER IS GOIng crazy..._**

**_Zena: ...get bACK HERE YOU LITTLe bitch..._**

**_Chara, Kerushi, and Kurama: ... What just happened..?_**

**_Chara: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be working on the next one as much as I can!_**

**_R&R_**

**_(P.S. I won't be near a computer between July 8 and July 25 or 26._**

**_I have Band Camp!_**

**_Like this one time at band camp... :) )_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chara: Hello my lovelies! Today, my helpers Zena and Kerushi were too busy to help, so I decided to get another helper or two!_**

**_Makkay: Hey guys!_**

**_Benson: Hey..._**

**_Chara: So these are my friends that helped me get into this site! Makkay, the not-by-blood sister and Benson, the ninja boyfriend!_**

**_Benson: I approve of my title..._**

**_Makkay: I'm not that surprised, Benson. I mean, it is you after all._**

**_Benson: Good point..._**

**_Shizuru: Hey have you guys seen my idiot brother anywhere?_**

**_Chara: I can't say I have. Why?_**

**_Shizuru: I found out he was beat by some demon... ah what's his name... I think it was Chu..?_**

**_Chu: You rang, Sheila?_**

**_Chara: Um no we di-_**

**_Chu: Why 'ello there, sweetheart! An' who might you be?_**

**_Makkay and Benson: ... ... ..._**

**_Makkay: What?_**

**_Chu: Well I wus talkin' ta you, hot stuff._**

**_Makkay: *eyebrow twitch*_**

**_Chara and Benson: *sweat drop*_**

**_Chu: Maybe you might wanna go somewhere with m-_**

**_Makkay: Never._**

**_*Insert Makkay beating the living shit out of Chu*_**

**_Chara: So... Shizuru, do you mind doing the disclaimer?_**

**_Shizuru: Why not._**

**_One-hell-of-a-chara does not own YuYu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Chu: Eh..._**

**_Chara: Makkay, I think you killed him..._**

**_Makkay: He deserved it, the slobbering drunk._**

**_*Insert Makkay and Benson high-five*_**

**_*Insert Chara rolling around in hysterics*_**

**_*Insert Shizuru not giving a damn*_**

**_Chara: Okay, well I should start the chapter!_**

**_It's SHOWTIME!_**

**_Makkay: By the way, I wanted to ask you a few things about Kurama!_**

**_Chara: Oh Lord Almighty, please look over me and save me from what is to come!_**

**_Benson: Sucks to be you..._**

* * *

Chapter 5

Comeback

Jin stood there, unable to understand what he just heard. Something happened to Zena? He felt his hands start to shake. He should have stayed by her side, making sure she wasn't hurt!

He broke out of his thoughts when Kerushi stepped towards Keiko. "What do you mean, 'It's Zena'?"

Keiko held her hands to her chest as she told her story. "Botan, Yukina, and I were going to her room to see if we needed to change her bandages. When we got there, she was gone! I asked Yukina to find her energy, but after a few minutes, she said she couldn't find anything. Her spirit energy is absolutely gone!"

Jin looked towards Kerushi, hoping she would have an answer. She merely smiled.

He snapped. He gripped Kerushi by the front of her shirt, dragging her towards him. "Why are ya smilin' when your sister is missin', possibly dyin'!" he said, shaking her.

_SMACK!_

His hands stung as he pulled them back. They were red from the slap. He looked up to see Kerushi standing there, now strait faced.

"The reason I was smiling," she began, "was because I know where my sister is. Whenever something like this happens and she becomes bedridden, she will randomly go into the shadow dimension and stay there for as long as she can before fainting. She does this to build up her energy and spirit power again." She turned towards Keiko. "How long has she been gone?"

Keiko looked up, a finger on her chin. "I want to say we went there about 15 minutes ago. How long do you think she will be gone?"

Kerushi gave a soft smile. "My guess? She should be back anytime soon. With that wound of hers and considering how long she was out, I'm guessing her max time will only be 15 minutes for now."

Jin suddenly felt a random energy pop up, near Zena's room. He raced passed everyone, flying quickly to her room. They thought she was back, so they dropped the subject, knowing Jin would find her perfectly fine.

He didn't tell them it wasn't Zena's energy that appeared.

* * *

Zena turned off the water, the steam rolling off her arms thanks to the hot water. She stepped out of the shower stall, feeling refreshed.

Picking up the towel to her left, she went to her stack of clothes and bandages while drying her hair.

Soon her mind strayed off, thinking of what happened not so long ago. She finally woke up only to pass out again after pummeling Yusuke and Kuwabara. She woke up and met everyone who helped her while she was healing, plus Chu and Rinku. She beat the shit out of Chu and swatted away Hiei as if he were a fly. She told her story to the girls.

Her thoughts were broken by a small pain on her left.

A/N: I realized after a few chapters that I had said Zena's stomach wound was on both her right and left side. I have come to the conclusion that it is on the left side. Sorry if that was confusing!

She looked down to see her wound. It was rather big, even after the things Kurama, Botan, and Yukina had done to help. It was maybe an inch and a half, maybe smaller, tall and as long as her hand from her wrist to her fingertips. Thankfully, it was scabbed over, and the scab was pretty thick, making it hard to open. She took the medical wrap that was on top of her clothes and began to put it over her side.

She was happy that Shizuru decided to stop by right after Koenma had left. Zena didn't feel like searching the whole place for her clothes and some medical gauze.

_*Flashback* _

Zena sat there laughing to herself at what just happened. That happened to her when she got drunk.

Her being drunk equaled everything being funny to her.

She felt disgusting though. She reached a hand up to her hair, toughing it cautiously. It was slick with grease.

_Yea I definitely need a shower, _she thought to herself. Before she could move to look for her stuff, the door slid open, revealing Shizuru.

"Hey," she said, a cigarette in her mouth. "You looking for something?"

"Yea. I wanted to take a shower, but I don't know where my stuff is," Zena said, her words slightly slurred.

She smiled down at Zena, answering, "I know where they are. I can bring them to you with some medical gauze for you to put on your side afterwards."

The short haired girl nodded, smiling slightly. "That would be fantastic."

Shizuru returned a few moments later, her fairly large, red pack slung over her shoulder, gauze in her hand.

"Thanks, Shizuru. This helps me a lot. Now I don't have to search for it all," Zena said, reaching for the sack.

Shizuru pulled her hand back suddenly, an odd look spreading across her face. "Before I give you your stuff," she said quietly, "can you answer a few questions for me?"

Zena looked up, surprised. "Sure, I guess," she said. "It depends on the questions though."

Shizuru nodded, handing over the bag, then sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"P-Please tell me," she started, her voice shaking. "How do you still know he is alive?"

Zena was confused for a moment, wondering who "he" was. Then she realized who she was asking about: her father, Sakyo.

"I... I was the closest to him, save my mother, may she rest in peace. After our mother died, I felt a strange tug in my gut every few days. It seemed to be leading me to my father. When I told Kerushi, she agreed with me that he was alive, and that we should go find him," she answered. Then she raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

Shizuru's head lowered, a blush crawling across her face. "A-A few years ago, I met your father at a tournament called the Dark Tournament. He helped me multiple times, saving me from disaster. Unfortunately, during the last battle, he bet his life on the opposing team I was routing for. His man, Toguro, lost, so he blew up the stadium. I saw him before it collapsed on him. He tossed me this as a memory of him."

She drew a lighter out of her pocket. It was black with gold edging, and, on the side, his name was etched into it. Zena felt her eyes widen as she looked from the lighter to Shizuru.

"Is he still alive, Zena?" she asked, her voice sounding somewhat desperate. Zena closed her eyes, trying to find the rope that connected her and her father. It was dormant at the moment, but still there. She felt his life energy coursing through it, showing he was still alive.

She opened her eyes, telling Shizuru, "Yes, he is still alive. I can feel it. Are you saying you had a love interest with my father?"

Shizuru blushed trying to hide her face. Zena smiled, reaching out a hand. She took Shizuru's hand and made her look at her.

"It's fine, Shizuru! I'm just shocked is all." After a few minutes, Zena cleared her throat.

"Shizuru?"

"Yea?"

"Can you tell me where the nearest shower is?"

At this, Shizuru laughed, showing her it was right across the hall.

_*End Flashback* _

Zena shook her head, both clearing her thoughts and the water that clung to her hair. She patted the wounded area dry and began to wrap it. As she wrapped it, she began to hum, and then began to sing. Even after she finished wrapping the wound, she continued to sing.

Singing was always her answer to everything. If she was bored, began to think too much, or if she was sad, she would always break out into song. Her father always did that, and she must have picked up the habit. She continued to dress, slightly swinging her hips as much as her wound would allow.

Little did she know, she had an audience of one...

* * *

Jin raced down the hallways, going towards Zena's room.

_Whose energy is that?! I have never felt anything like it! _Jin thought to himself. As he approached her room, the energy diminished. By the time he reached her room, the energy had completely faded.

Jin stood there, confused as to whose energy it was. Was it Zena's?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft voice coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Zena, but it was melodic, almost mesmerizing. As he got closer, he realized it was Zena... and she was singing.

But that couldn't be! This was Zena, the girl who fell both Chu and Hiei in one motion!

He continued to listens as he began to hear the word clearly.

_"Hold my hand.  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river.  
Hold my hand.  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down."_

Jin's ears perked up, as the familiar lyrics flew through his mind. He had heard this song before. It was popular in the States. Him being a demon, he learned different languages quite well, so he would listen to the occasional U.S. radio station. This was one that was played frequently. He was able to memorize the lyrics, so he knew what to sing. He heard her start up again with the verse, so he jumped in, singing quietly, so not to alert her of his presents.

A/N: The song is Bottom of the River by Delta Rae. I don't own it. The lyrics that are in parenthesis and are in italics are Jin and the plain italics are Zena. The ones in bold are both of them

_If you get sleep or if you get none.  
(The cock's gonna crow in the morning, baby)  
Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun.  
(Red sun rises light an early warning)  
The Lord's gonna come for your first born son.  
(His hair's on fire and his heart is burning)  
Go to the river where the water runs.  
(Wash him deep where the tides are turning)_

_And if you fall...**  
And if you fall...**_

Jin heard her voice go higher. _So she's a soprano _He thought to himself. _She shouldn't hear me over herself. _He began to sing louder, joining her on the chorus.

**_Hold my hand.  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river.  
Hold my hand.  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_**

_The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight.  
(Drunk and driven by the devil's hunger)  
Drive your son like a railroad spike.  
(Into the water, let it pull him under)  
Don't you lift him, let him drown alive!  
(The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder)  
Let that fever make the water rise.  
(And let the river run dry)_

Jin hadn't realized she was slowly getting softer as he continued to grow. He blurted the next line as she came out form the bathroom.

"AND I SAID-"

"What are you doing out here?"

Jin jumped, startled by her sudden speaking voice. When did she get out? Then he finally noticed her attire.

Her hair was limp at the sides of her face, her left eye still covered. A few water droplets rolled down her cheeks, making it seem she was crying. A towel was wrapped around her neck. She had a fitted grey camisole on along with a pair of black skinnys. She was barefoot. He could see the bandages beneath her camisole. Her hands were on her hips in fists, the silver ring sparkling from its place.

"Hey!" she yelled, grabbing his attention. "I asked you a question! You gonna answer?"

Jin began to stutter. "Umm... well... Ya see, lass... well..."

Her eye brow twitched slightly. "Spit it out already!"

"I heard ya singin' and was wonderin' what you were doin'!" he blurted out.

She blinked at him for a moment. Then she began to laugh.

"Ha ha! What are you talking about!? I don't sing!" she said, laughing.

Jin blinked. Did he hear her right? "L-Lass... Are you feeling alright?" he said, sweat dropping.

"I'm fine!" she said a smile on her face. "You on the other hand might want to get your ears checked."

What was going on? Jin knew he heard her. Maybe he was just hearing things... "Anyways, are you alright? Keiko came runnin' in ta the training temple all flustered, sayin' that you had vanished! Were ya here the whole time?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Oops," she said, her face flushing slightly with embarrassment. "Yea, I was in there the whole time. Shizuru came in to talk to me earlier. When I asked for my stuff and a shower, she showed me where the bathroom was and got me my bag. I guess I should try to find Keiko so she doesn't fret any longer."

Looking at her flushed face, he took in her appearance once more. The skinny jeans and cami made her curves stand out. Even with her hair wet, it framed her face nicely, showing how sharp her face seemed. Her purple eye seemed to shimmer with emotion, but Jin couldn't tell what emotions. Going back to her face, he realized how stunning she looked. And the flush on her face only added to her beauty.

He began to chuckle. She had only been awake for a day, and she already managed to put him under her spell. But he couldn't let her know that. He did have some control.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, puffing out her cheeks.

He began to laugh harder. "Your face! The faces you're makin' are absolutely hysterical!" He began to float, holding his sides.

He heard her sigh. He turned to look at her, one hand on her side the other at her side. She looked up, smiling at him.

Suddenly he felt the strange energy come back, his ears perking up. "Who's energy is that?" he whispered, trying to grab a hold of the string that the energy was connected to.

"Dude, it's only me," Zena spoke up from behind him. He turned, seeing a faint string attached to her torso. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why does your energy seem different than before?" he asked, scratching his head.

She gave a small giggle. "I've always had these two energies. Usually, the one you're probably sensing right now stays dormant, but lately it's been pretty active, and I don't know why." She gave a small shrug, turning away from him.

"Where are ya goin', lass?" he asked, taking a small step forward.

She turned to yell over her shoulder, still walking. "I need to go find Keiko and the girls. They promised me a shopping spree." She turned back forward, tossing a hand back as a farewell.

Long after she was gone, Jin still stood there. Her other energy was disturbing him.

The reason?

The other energy was demon energy.

* * *

**_Chara: So there y'all have it! Chapter 5! I don't know why it was so hard..._**

**_Makkay: Well considering you have always had a bad case of writers block..._**

**_Benson: And the fact that you have been at band camp the past three weeks..._**

**_Makkay and Benson: I'd say that about sums up the answer for ya._**

**_Chara: *sigh* good point..._**

**_Anyways, I decided that the next two chapters are going to be about the girls for one, and the guys for the other._**

**_Does that make sense?_**

**_Zena: HELL YEAH IT DOES! I GET TO HAVE A FUCKING SHOPPING SPREE!_**

**_Kerushi: Zena, that's what we did today._**

**_Zena: Correct, but that was only you and me. The one Chara is talking about includes Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina! Talk about a stroke of luck!_**

**_Chara: Hey! You guys are back!_**

**_Kerushi: Yep. Zena had gotten bored and decided to drag me around town._**

**_Zena: I couldn't resist!_**

**_Chara: Oh! Kerushi! You remember Makkay, right?_**

**_Kerushi: Of course! Hello, Makkay! It's nice seeing you again!_**

**_Makkay: Hey Kerushi!_**

**_Chara: Well I just wanted to let you know that my inspiration for you came from her!_**

**_Makkay and Kerushi: We know._**

**_Chara: Oh... well then..._**

**_Benson: I still don't approve of your character falling for someone that isn't me..._**

**_Chara: Can't I have my moments?!_**

**_Benson: Whatever..._**

**_Chara: Anywho, sorry about the wait guys!_**

**_Please R&R, F&F (Read & Review, Favourite & Follow)!_**

**_I will try to be faster on putting up chapter 6!_**

**_Bye guys!_**

**_Kerushi: See you guys later!_**

**_Zena: LATER, BITCHES!_**

**_Makkay: Bye! Now off to find Kurama..._**

**_Benson: Later._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Equinox: Hey guys! Please don't hate me too much! I just have been having a hard few weeks, so I couldn't really update... School started again, my 2 year with the BF is coming up, my house has been pretty stressful, and a big part of my life, my brother, left for college. So like I said, hard few weeks._**

**_Zena: I will give you a pass for now, but not next time. Got it?_**

**_Equinox: Why are you here?_**

**_Zena: Umm I'm kinda one of the main characters._**

**_Equinox: Not in this chapter! This one is going to follow the boys. Therefore, the main characters now will be-_**

**_Jin: 'Ello there everyone! I can't wait ta get started!_**

**_Touya: It's true. He hasn't shut up since you decided this._**

**_Zena: AWW HELL NAW! THIS AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!_**

**_Equinox: Sorry bro._**

**_Zena: Are you? Are you sorry?_**

**_Equinox: Not really, but you should have known you didn't need to show up today._**

**_Zena: How?_**

**_Equinox: I told your sister. She should have told you._**

**_Kerushi: She tuned me out when I tried._**

**_Equinox: Ah. Got it._**

**_Zena: WHAT THE HELL! SHE GETS A PASS AND I DON'T? WHY THE HELL NOT?!_**

**_Kerushi: Because I came here to drag you away._**

**_*Kerushi pulls Zena away by her ear*_**

**_Zena: WHAT THE FUCK! THIS FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL! LET GO OF MY FUCKING EAR!_**

**_*door slams shut*_**

**_Equinox: Anywhos, as I said, today Jin and Touya are going to help me out. Thanks for doing this guys._**

**_Jin: Tis not a problem, lass!_**

**_Touya: Yea. I think this could get interesting._**

**_Jin: By the way, I noticed a little somethin'..._**

**_Equinox: What?_**

**_Jin: I noticed ya changed your pen name. It's pretty._**

**_Equinox: Haha! Thanks Jin. I just needed something new I guess..._**

**_Jin: Tis fine, lassie!_**

**_Equinox: Well, I think I have kept you all long enough! Touya, care to do the disclaimer?_**

**_Touya: No problem._**

**_Princess Equinox does not own YuYu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Equinox: If I did, Zena and Kerushi would be actual characters._**

**_*Zena bursts through the door*_**

**_Zena: FUCK YEA!_**

**_*Kerushi claps a hand over Zena's mouth, dragging her away once more*_**

**_Equinox: Alright! Let's do this!_**

**_It's SHOWTIME!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

And So It Shows Itself Again, Part 1

"Alright boys, we are off to get Zena some more clothes!" Keiko yelled from the door. The men came from around the corner, bidding the women farewell. They waved and acted unusually polite, but the girls said nothing to it.

Unfortunately, as soon as the door closed firmly, the men tore through the house, grabbing snacks, drinks, liquor, video games, and anything else they may need. The girls were gone, so that meant no rules and no restrictions, save for whatever Yusuke said since it was his house.

Sure Yusuke loved Keiko, but he needed his man time every now and then. This was the perfect time.

He just had to make sure the house was spotless by the time they came back...

"Alright soldiers!" He said firmly, walking in front of the men. "We have this place to ourselves, but that doesn't mean anything! You know my rules: No going into rooms you know you shouldn't go into. No sneaking around the forest just to hunt something. And since we have guests, both of which are girls-" He stopped and turned, addressing the one in front of him which happened to be Kuwabara. "-NO GOING INTO THE GUEST ROOMS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Kuwabara raised his hand in a mock solute. "YES SIR, URAMESHI SIR!"

Yusuke grinned, moving to a more relaxed position. "Good! Now let's chill!"

"YEA!" everyone said, pumping up a fist, save for Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first to grab a bottle of beer each. (A/N: I don't count Chu because let's face it: he is ALWAYS the first to drink.) Jin was flying around, chasing after Rinku, who had stolen Jin's drink. Chu was swaggering after them, trying to get the drink for himself. Koenma, Kurama, and Touya had gone off to find a place for cheap pizzas.

The only loner was Hiei. He had taken a shot glass and some hard liquor, sat with his back to the wall, and closed his eyes, taking a shot every 5 minutes.

By the time Koenma and the others got back, Hiei was the only one who was stable.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat up instantly, smelling food. They raced to the table grabbing a box for each of them. As they settled down, Yusuke yelled out a lone question:

"So, how's everyone's love lives?"

They all looked to Yusuke in confusion. Was he so drunk he was actually caring?

Kurama cleared his throat. "Umm Yusuke? Are feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" he says, questioningly.

"Well you just asked how our love lives were. That is very unlike you. Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink?"

Yusuke's face turned red with anger. "What? I'm not supposed to worry about my friends? That's utter bullshit! I was just being caring for once!"

The men laughed at his angered face. Kuwabara spoke up after laughing, "Well if you must know, Yukina and I have been happier than ever!"

Yusuke mad a face. "And now I no longer care."

They began to fight, causing the boys to laugh even harder.

"Alright. If no one wants to share, then I'll ask a new question. What do you guys think of the new girls?"

Kuwabara was the first to speak up. "I dunno. They seem cool, but that Zena chick scares me a little bit."

Yusuke spoke up, swallowing a slice of pizza. "She's too much like me for me to hate her! The scary one is Kerushi. When she first saw me, she had a blade to my throat."

"That is because you were an unknown man laying hands on her younger sister," Kurama said, sipping his mixed drink. "I personally find Kerushi as a joy. She seems normal enough. Almost pure in a way."

"Oh really?" Yusuke slurred, leaning closer to Kurama. "Does that mean our little silver fox has a crush on a certain long haired angel?"

Kurama stuttered, flushing lightly. "I-I have no idea what your talking about," he said with a cough.

Yusuke let out a bark of laughter. "I'm messing with you Kurama! But I will say, even as a married man, I think she is quite attractive myself."

Kuwabara shook his head. "No. Even though she is tough and scary, Zena has a caring inner self. I can just feel it," he said, nodding as he spoke.

"But aren't you and Yukina a thing now idiot?" Yusuke asked, leaning closer.

"Yes we are. That doesn't mean I can't think other women are pretty too. Yukina is always at the top of my list."

"Good answer, you big buffoon," Hiei said, speaking up for the first time. Kuwabara froze in fear. He looked behind him to see Hiei stand and swagger over.

Looks like those shots were actually working on him.

"That short haired one would be a wonderful sparring partner, if anything," Hiei muttered, taking another shot.

Koenma raised a brow. "How many shots does that make now Hiei?"

Hiei closed his eyes, thinking. "I want to say somewhere between 35 and 40... I can't quite remember."

"Damn," Yusuke said, crossing his arms. "I wish I could do that many shots... Sure it probably isn't healthy, but I would win at a shot contest."

"Hey Urameshi! Let's have a contest!" Kuwabara spoke up. "We both've had the same amount of drinks, same exact thing. Who ever drinks the most shots before spilling their lunch wins!"

Yusuke grinned. "I accept! Bring on the shot glasses!"

Jin floated closer upon hearing about a contest. "What are ya plannin' now lads? A drinkin' contest? Can I join?"

They nodded their heads, motioning for Jin to follow. As Chu and Rinku set up the shots for the three of them, Koenma, Kurama, and Touya looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing:

"This is NOT going to end well."

**~20 Shots Later~ **

Yusuke and Kuwabara lay on the floor, spirals in their eyes. Jin was flying through the air, singing, "I won! I won!" Chu began clearing the table of shots, drinking the ones that were still full. Kurama was making sure Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't dead, Koenma tagging along.

Koenma spoke up after dragging Yusuke to the couch. "So how do you guys feel about the new girls?"

Jin floated nearby, arms crossed. "Well that Kerushi lass is normal enough. Zena though... She's a ball of interestin'; I'll give ya that..."

"What do you mean by interesting?"

"Well," he began. "Ya know when Keiko came runnin' in like a bat outta hell and I flew off to find her?"

Koenma nodded.

"Well I found her, but as she left, I figured out she's got more than one energy flyin' around inside that small figure o' hers."

"Really?" Koenma asked.

"Kerushi isn't as normal as you would think," Touya said.

"Oh really? And how would you know?"

"Well..."

* * *

Touya was walking through the little section of forest that wasn't completely brimming with demons.

He needed a break. Too much activity lately. The sisters seemed nice enough, but they cause everyone to be in a panic.

As he walked, Touya suddenly heard the snapping of a camera a little ways ahead. As he ran, he thought: Who would be here?

He hid behind a tree, masked by the leaves and their shade. He turned the corner, seeing Kerushi on her back, hair loose and fanned out around her, a black dot on the green canvas. A camera was balanced on her stomach, moving slightly with every breathe she took. With her blue clothes, she looked like a pond in the ground. Suddenly, she snatched her camera off her stomach, placed it on her eye, and pushed the button, the lens clicking with the action mode it was set on. Once the clicking stopped, she sat up, going through the pictures.

Then he made the bad move of stepping forward. A twig snapped under his foot.

She turned, snapping even more photos. This surprised Touya, and he made to move. He dashed from tree to tree, her lens following his every move. He stopped when her camera began to beep. She pulled it away, not bothering to look at the pictures.

Instead she smiled.

She smiled with teeth as white as snow. Teeth that gleamed like polished ice.

It took him a few seconds to realize that she was talking.

"What's up, snowstorm?" she asked, the nickname rolling off her tongue as if it were meant to be there.

"Why do you call me this?" he asked coldly.

Good job Touya. Way to make her seem at home.

He was surprised to hear her laugh.

"Haha! Don't be such a stick in the mud, dude!" She said, come up close and patting him on the back.

He was shocked to say the least. He created his ice sword, slashing towards her.

What he saw completely shocked him.

Her feet were in a wide fighting stance, her camera dangling from her wrist. She was low to the ground, as if trying to hide from him. Her eyes gave an entertained gleam and her lips were turned up in a smirk. The most surprising part was what was in her hand: a katana. The handle was a deep midnight blue and black. The blade shown silver, but at closer observation, half of the blade was silver, the other black. It shone wickedly in the light that managed to peak through the leaves.

"Ohoo! Looks like this snowstorm has some bite to it..." she purred, jumping back and then forward again, trying to nick him.

He dodged, her blade slicing off a thin layer of ice from his sword.

_That's sharp! _he thought, jumping back.

She stood up strait, blade in hand. "Oh come now, Touya! Let's fight a little, shall we? I need to release some steam," she said with a smirk.

He blinked. A fight? With her? His face grew a smirk. "As you wish."

She laughed, "Oh come now! Don't get all Princess Bride on me, Farm boy!"

And then Ice met Steel.

~And Then...~

They lay on their backs, the tops of their heads touching. They both breathed heavily.

"That... That was pretty fun... What do you think... Touya?" she asked, picking up her camera.

"I will admit, you are a great sparring partner," he said his eyes closed.

He heard a few clicks as she flipped through the pictures from earlier. He leaned his head back, trying to catch a glimpse or two. She must have felt him shift, because she clicked out of her gallery.

"Why did you close it?" he asked, turning to see her better.

Her eyes were crystal clear and such a light blue they looked like ice crystals. Her lips were turned up in a small smile. She continued to look towards the sky as she began to talk. "My camera gallery is like my diary. My own personal stories. I will take the occasional picture with my sister and show her, but I won't show even her anything she doesn't need to see."

She lifted her camera and placed it above their heads. "Smile, okay?"

"Why should I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's going to be a chapter in my diary. My first sparring partner." She turned, giving him a big grin.

He blinked, thinking it over. He gave a defeated smile. "Okay fine."

She placed the camera over them once more. He heard a faint click, and then felt her stand.

"I guess I should go back so everyone doesn't think I got kidnapped or something... Anyways, later snowstorm." She waved and ran off.

He waved back. But as soon as she was out of view, his face turning down into a scowl.

Her energy felt too... pure. Almost... Angelic...

* * *

Yusuke suddenly sat up from his position from the couch. "So what you're saying is... that you have a crush on Kerushi!"

Touya blushed faintly, turning away.

Yusuke let out a boom of laughter, reaching for the remote. He was about to say something when the TV came to life, showing a commercial from Hanging Neck Island.

_Hello all you demons out there! It's time for the fighting to start up again! That's right! The Dark Tournament is back! I am pleased to welcome the new founder of the Tournament: Mr. Sakyo Teraki!" _

Everyone's eyes widened as Sakyo popped up on the screen. He looked the same as back then, only now he had a new scar across his forehead, crossing over the one from his eye.

_"Hello Demon and Human World. I am happy to announce the reopening of the Dark Tournament. This year, though, there will be some changes. Teams of 6 will be entered, five single fighters and a pair of fighters. The matches between the two teams that are up shall be decided by roulette. It will choose a member from each team, may it be a single fighter or one of the duo fighters, and those two will fight. If the duo match is chosen, the duo teams shall face off. The first team to win 4 out of the seven possible matches proceeds to the next round. 16 teams. I hope to see all of you soon._

The screen went black, the room filled with a deadly silence.

"Yusuke," Koenma started to say.

He was already up and grabbing his phone. "Yea," he mumbled. "Call the girls and let them know we found their father.

* * *

**_Equinox: So there is chapter 6!_**

**_Jin: Brava, Lass!_**

**_Equinox: Haha thanks Jin!_**

**_Touya: ..._**

**_Jin: Aw is poor lil' Touya a wee bit embarrassed?_**

**_Equinox: Haha! Sorry Touya!_**

**_Anyways, please review!_**

**_I am so sorry again for this chapter being up so late..._**

**_*sigh*_**

**_I hope to get the next one up as soon as I can!_**


End file.
